Le monstre
by nyxox
Summary: Et si Anna n'était qu'une femme normale ? Et si elle réagissait comme les autres ? La réaction d'une femme après des années d'ignorance et de rancœur.


Anna virevoltait entre les invités, s'assurant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, leur offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle avait attendu cette fête durant si longtemps qu'elle était bien décidée à en profiter ce soir. Au fond de la salle, elle aperçut sa sœur qui essayait de se dépêtrait d'un partenaire commercial trop collant. Son regard croisa celui d'Elsa. Anna resta figée quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Qu'Elsa se débrouille avec ses problèmes comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Madame parfaite n'avait pas besoin de sa cadette. Anna l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Secouant sa tête, Anna chassa les idées noires qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne laisserait pas Elsa gâchait son rêve. Alors qu'elle se tournait, une main se tendit vers elle. La princesse reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, avant le couronnement. Il avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante et elle se serait volontiers perdue dans ses yeux.

« Prince Hans, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Anna bredouilla quelques mots. Elle se sentait rougir et elle détestait ça. La princesse saisit la main de Hans, l'entrainant sur la piste de danse. Posant une main sur sa taille, le jeune homme la guida. Ils tournèrent longtemps au rythme de l'orchestre royal. Alors qu'Anna s'abaissait pour remercier son cavalier, une main gantée se posa sur son épaule. La princesse se dégagea d'un geste brusque, faisant apparaitre un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de la Reine.

« Anna, pourrais-je te parler ? demanda Elsa.

-Va s'y donc, répondit Anna en attrapant le bras de Hans qui cherchait à s'éclipser discrètement.

-Je ne pense pas que ton comportement soit convenable. Tu devrais mieux te tenir en public. »

Le regard d'Elsa s'était fixé sur l'homme aux côtés d'Anna à ces mots.

« Mon… Comportement ? demanda Anna. »

Un sourire faux s'afficha sur ses lèvres, défiant sa sœur de dire un mot de plus. Elsa soupira, fit un mouvement de tête réprobateur et décida de s'éloigner. Mais sa cadette ne la laissa pas faire. Toute sa rancœur qu'elle avait contenue durant des années refit brusquement surface. Elle se précipita sur son ainé, attrapant sa main. Elsa essaya de se dégager, paniquée. Elle y réussit et Anna se retrouva avec le gant de la Reine entre ses doigts. Elsa sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle recula, doucement, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de sa sœur.

« Tu fuis donc encore ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer, hurla Anna. Suis-je si dégoutante pour que tu aies si peur de frôler ma peau ? Bien sûr, madame parfaite vit dans son monde, loin des gens repoussants que nous sommes !

-Anna… »

La voix d'Elsa tremblait. Elle sentait le froid montait en elle, signe qu'elle allait une fois de plus perdre le contrôle.

« Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! Pas cette fois ! Est-ce donc comme ça que Père et Mère t'ont élevé ? T'ont-ils inculqué une notion de supériorité ? »

Elsa serra les dents, redressa la tête et cria avec fureur :

« Assez Anna ! Assez ! »

Une barrière de glace se forma entre les deux sœurs, symbolisant le mur qui les séparait déjà depuis plusieurs années. Le visage d'Anna refléta son effroi tandis que les gens dans la salle exprimaient leur panique.

« Un monstre, murmura Anna. Tu es un monstre… »

Elsa sentit des perles d'eau glissaient sur ses joues. Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Qu'elle était dangereuse pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais elle avait survécu à tout ça. Car chaque matin, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Anna venait toquer à sa porte, lui prouvant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Où était cette Anna ? Où était sa petite sœur ? Les murs de la salle se recouvrirent de glace et Elsa sortit en courant. Anna resta figée sur place, regardant le cœur de ses tourments s'éloigner.

« Vous étiez au courant ? demanda le prince Hans.

-Non, dit-elle dans un murmure. »

La princesse sortit du château, souhaitant connaitre les dégâts qu'avait pu faire sa sœur à l'extérieur. Dehors, des hommes s'étaient réunis. Des torches s'étaient enflammées et des cris de guerre étaient scandés chez le peuple.

« Princesse, demanda l'un des serviteurs qui l'avaient vu grandir. Que faisons-nous ? »

Anna se rappela d'une époque où elle et Elsa étaient amies. C'était il y a longtemps. L'amour avait été remplacé par la rancœur, la jalousie. Et aujourd'hui par la peur. D'un ton qu'elle voulait décider, elle se tourna vers la foule :

« Faites ce qui doit être fait. »

Le peuple grondant s'éloigna vers la position où devait se trouver la Reine. Anna prit une grande inspiration, voulant chasser les voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient qu'elle prenait la mauvaise décision. Elsa était un monstre. Anna devait protéger Arendelle.


End file.
